Random Drabble
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Exactly what the title says, it's a very short random Christmas drabble with Klaus and my OC. Thinking about making it into a story, not sure though. Tell me what you think in a review.


~Random Christmas Drabble~

Ella groaned as she woke, feeling pressure on her waist as her head leaned against a... chest? She flushed when the memories of the night before came flooding back to her and a soft smile appeared on her face. Her blue groggy eyes looked up, her neck craning so she could see behind and above her.  
>Nik smirked at her slightly.<p>

"Rise and shine sweetheart."

She bit her lip, fighting back a giggle at the michevious glint in her boyfriend's eyes. She looked at him with a small shy smile, he grinned at her, hands trailing a line back and forth on her forearm. Causing a shiver to run down her spine and goose bumps to rise as she lay in his warm embrace.

"Morning," she replied, then covered her hand as she gave a big yawn and then stretched. She started to get out of the bed and away from him, feeling flustered when she felt his eyes on her nude body. She let out a startled yelp when she was suddenly on the bed again, underneath a warm body. She looked up, biting her lip.

"Nik," she nearly whined, looking up through her thick seductive yet shy eye lashes. He smirked at her, then leaned forward. She flushed as his hot breath blew against her face, feeling her heart speed up. "I have work," she breathed, barely able to speak with him that close to her.

"I have money," he answered. "If you want any it's yours."

Ella rolled her eyes because Nik always offered up his money and tried to convince her to quit and take the easy route instead of working for her arsehole of a boss. But she was stubborn, working at the book store just to prove him wrong that she could make a living without his help and to actually pay the rent.

She didn't feel comfortable taking his money, even if he just compelled it from the banks or people. She still didn't approve of that but every time she brought it up he managed to make her forget somehow by seducing her.  
>"Nik you know I don't feel comfortable taking your money," she sighed, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away for the moment so she could think properly. He pouted at her and she almost caved right then and there at how cute he was but held her ground, giving him a look.<p>

He simply rose an eye brow at the challagnge and then kissed her collar bone then kissed his way up to her jaw, she took a sharp intake of breath in arosual, her breathing wavering. Nik smirked at her reaction and nuzzled his nose softly in her hair, hands carrasing her body. She couldn't help the small whimper of pleasure that escaped her lips, He chuckled, lips and breath brushing up against her neck.

"Maybe I can convince you?" he whispered lowly and seductively in her ear, then planted a soft shower of kisses on her body. She bit her lip and fought the urge to just give in, no matter how much she wanted she. And she really very much wanted to give in.

"Nik," she breathed, trying to get him to stop, knowing she'd give in eventually if he didn't, but it came out more a moan than the stubborn and stern tone she wanted. Klaus grinned against her skin and gently rubbed and carrased her waist and her legs with a smirk growing on his lips at her heavy breathing.  
>"Yes my love?" He nibbled at her flesh, causing another small moan to escape her.<p>

"Nik," she breathed breathlessly, sounding as if she just run a thousand miles. Her hands grabbed his wrists, giving him a look that was mixed with arousal, annoyance, stubbornness and there was that determind look in her eyes. Though it was wavering slightly when he pouted at her. "I'm going to be late. as much as I don't want to go I have to."

"Why?" He rose an eye brow, allowing the boyish cute smile he knew she couldn't resist. The one with his dimples showing, giving him an endearing, cute but sexy look at the same time. He knew it was her weakness and he used it against her. His hands trailed up her legs, up to her thighs and up to her waist, he leaned down and kissed between her breasts. His smile widened cockily when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Wouldn't you much rather stay here with me? Think of all the fun we could have."

Ella flushed crimson and giggled when Niklaus's hands reached her sides, brushing over a ticklish spot. She shivered at the ticklish sensation and Nik knew what he had to do, he smirked evilly and her eyes widened in horror when it clicked in her head what he was about to do. "Nik, don't, you know I don't like-"

But she cut off with a startled sound that sounded something like a cross between a yelp and a giggle. He grinned darkly and she shook her head, eyes pleading. He tickled her again and she squealed, trying to stop him but he held her wrists down above her head with one hand, tickling her with the other.

"S-s-stop! P-please Ni-Nik!" She gasped out, eyes starting to fill with water as she laughed hysterically. "S-Stop!" She giggled, gasping, wheezing as she struggled to breath, as her stomach started to hurt.

"Stay here with me then," he stopped tickling her momentairly, looking at her with a sexy devlish smirk. "Then I won't have to take you hostage and punish you for disobeying me." He purred, she swallowed hard, eyes flickering towards his delicous, tempting lips.

"I guess I could call in sick," she breathed, relucantly agreeing. He grinned in response and chuckled. "You better make this up to me."

"Oh believe me love," he said quietly, voice a seductive purr. She shivered, her breath hitcing in her throat as his soul penetrating eyes stared straight at her. Eyeing her as if he couldn't get enough, hungrily, greedily. "I will."

XxxX

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind sweetheart," Klaus sent his wife a look of annoyance and a pout.

She rolled her eyes, bending down to her knees and helping her brother to build his snowman. "You said you wanted to make it up to me Klaus, this is it. I promised Harry that I'd help him and you of all people understand that family and promise's is important, espiecally to me."

Klaus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as if being a defiant child. Ella paused in building the snowman and glanced at her brother, who was helping their sister, who was making a mini snowman. She smirked as Klaus turned from her.

Nothing could have prepaired Klaus for the icy cold snowball that suddenly hit the back of his head. He span around, eyes glowing angrily and annoyed at first, until he saw his wife standing around and looking at him innocently with a small smile. Her blue eyes sparkled michsviously and he felt a smirk on his lips.

"You messed with the wrong hybrid love,"

She giggled, "None of your vampy or wolf stuff allowed Nik. Other wise you won't get your prize."

He perked up at the flirtous tone, feeling a seductive smirk spread across his face.

"And what is my prize?"

"Shhh," she pressed her finger to her tempting pink lips and giggled cutely again. Klaus thought she was the perect mix between cute and sexy at the same time.

"Spoliers."

Then they broke out into a snowball fight.

Klaus won and brought his wife to him, he shook his head and ruffled out the snow from it. Ella grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her, gently and romantically at first but it soon heated up and they lost themselves.

Only to be interupted as Harry threw a snowball at them. Ella yelped and broke away form her husband quickly, jumping around and getting the snow out of her back where it somehow managed to slide down inside her top. Klaus growled slightly at Harry in annoyance and all the fearless boy did was wink at him then run. The hybrid rolled his eyes and then looked at his wife, smirking.

She blushed in embarrasment once she was done jumping around and squealing. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything love," he grinned.

"The look on your face said it all."

"So where's my prize?"

"You're lucky enough to get a kiss."

He chuckled, then pressed his lips down on hers but she suddenly pulled away and looked up at him through her eye lashes, she bit down onto her bottom lip seductively and winked at him before running towards the house. Klaus grinned and ran in after her towards the bedroom.

He loved Christmas.


End file.
